


Chrollo Gets His Period

by chrolloisjesus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Gen, Period blood, blood clots, first time getting period, it's just chrollo getting his period what else can i say, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrolloisjesus/pseuds/chrolloisjesus
Summary: Chrollo was a very busy man, after all, he had a bunch of stans trying to steal his semen (legend says it has healing properties.) However, as perfect as he may seem, even he has accidents.
Kudos: 2





	Chrollo Gets His Period

Chrollo sighed as he sat down in his office to relieve himself after a long day of scamming people for money. It was not an easy job, to say the least, but it paid a lot better than the money Hisoka stole from 11-year-old boys. All this stress was taking a toll on him.

He was about to drift off into a deep sleep, when he felt something down by his peepee, like the feeling of warm milk. He let out an uncontrollable aggressive moan. It had the smell of dead bodies, yet it felt so good. Chrollo looked down to see the smallest red stain on his pants. It looked so alluring as the sun shone through the small window, causing it to glimmer like a Swarovski crystal in the sunlight. He wasn’t sure what this obscure substance was, however, he needed to know more as it made him feel this extremely warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

He reached down, slowly undid his belt and pulled down his pants. On his underwear, there was a much larger stain of this strange substance. It looked scrumptious-he just wanted more and more. His finger lowered into the gooey mess, allowing himself to take a swab of it then immediately bringing it close to his face. His mouth opened on command as if his body already knew he wanted it. Then sliding his finger into his mouth, the intense flavours of dirty coins spread throughout his tongue. He sucked onto his finger for a while, letting every single trace of the flavour come off and one thing was for sure: he longed for more. 

He dipped his finger back into the pool of blood and brought it to his mouth again, this time gobbling it up faster than before; keeping this up at a superhuman pace, his urges taking control over his body. 

All of a sudden, a piercing pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to grunt and violently jerk off of the chair. It felt as if he was stabbed by small pins hundreds of times and he clutched his stomach in pain. The pain was so unbearable that instead of getting up, he decided it was best to continue down on the stained carpet, but as he tried to switch himself into a more comfortable position, multiple blood clots fell onto his thighs. 

Feeling as if he had just won the lottery, temptation got the best of him and he was now scooping up as many clots as he could fit in one hand. 

A moan escaped his lips as he continued to ingest all of the fluid, and before he knew it, the room looked like a crime scene -or rather- a bunch of aborted fetuses. There was blood everywhere, even a splatter on the wall, however, it was a small price to pay for the aftertaste of metal sweetness that lingered in his throat.


End file.
